An indispensable daily product for correcting vision of those having vision disorders, more eyewear factories and companies pay attention to spectacles, and also research and develop various spectacles of different structures, so as to satisfy different demands. For common spectacles, a hinge thereof is a required composition structure. Nowadays, a double-function spring hinge is usually used on the spectacles, which has a function of bounding outwards, so that a wearer feels very comfortable. Moreover, it also has a function of bounding inwards, so that it is also very convenient to fold the spectacles. However, the hinge having the spring structure has limitations thereof. Excluding easy wearout, a hinge screw for connection may also get loose possibly during incessant opening and closing rotation. There are also some elastic (non-spring) hinges, which try to improve the design so as to increase the durability of the spectacles temple. Its common structure limits changes on the appearance design of a spectacle frame, and also lacks the function of bounding outwards. Those elastic (non-spring) hinges cannot completely substitute the advantages of the conventional spring hinge.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a novel elastic hinge for spectacles, which substitutes the conventional spring hinge for spectacles, but also has the functions of bounding inwards and outwards, and can also increase the durability of the spectacles.